In A Second
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: When Keely starts going through some tough times, Phil is there to help her get through it. But in the end, will they both get what they want? Pheely!
1. A New What!

**Hey Everyone! This is my first chaptered Phil of the Future Story, so I hope you enjoy. Remember, please review! I want at least 10 reviews before I post chapter two. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future, that belongs to Disney. **

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**In A Second**

**Chappie 1: A New What! **

It was a cold brisk day in the middle of January, in the town of Pickford. Phil was at his locker getting ready for the first period math midterm, when a not so peppy Keely came up to him.

"Hey." She said rather glumly.

"Are you ok?" Phil asked getting worried. "Don't worry, you'll do fine on the math midterm."

"It's not that Phil." Keely whispered. She sounded worried.

"What is it then?" Phil asked.

"Well, my mom got a new boyfriend and he's coming over for dinner tonight. He's the first guy that she's dated since my parents got divorced." Keely said sadly.

"Don't worry." Phil said pulling Keely into a hug. "It'll go fine. I'm sure he's really nice."

"I hope so." Keely whispered. "Come on, let's hurry up and get to math. The sooner the midterm's over, the better."

"I agree one hundred percent." Phil said as he flashed his goofy smile at Keely. It was the smile that made her heart melt each time. "Now, remember the rules for x and x2. **(it's supposed to be x squared)** You can't add them."

"Exactly, just like you can't add Coach and Luis Vuitton bags." Keely said proudly. "I told you I'd get it eventually."

"I've always had faith in you Keels." Phil added.

The math midterm was actually pretty easy. Now all they had to do was study for social studies, and all of their finals would be done.

"I mean, what's the point of studying history?" Keely complained through lunch.

"So we can study our past mistakes, and not make them in the future." Phil said.

"Yeah, that's what historians are for, duh!" Keely said.

"I can't wait till the summer, so we don't have to deal with this stuff for two months." Phil said trying to change the subject.

"I know. I don't know how I'm gonna make it through the rest of the year." Keely said with a smile.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Phil said. "How do you think you did on the math midterm?"

"That was random, but it actually wasn't that bad. I remembered Coach and Louis Vuitton." Keely said.

"I'm glad substituting mathematic variables for expensive designers helped." Phil said sarcastically.

"Me too." Keely said, not catching the sarcasm. "If it wasn't for you and your awesome tutoring, I would've failed." Keely leaned over and kissed Phil on the cheek.

"Do I get a kiss every time I help you study?" Phil asked as a smile formed on his face.

"Maybe." Keely said flirtatiously. Then her smile faded to a frown.

"What's wrong Keels?" Phil asked.

"What if he doesn't' like me?" Keely asked referring to her mom's new boyfriend.

"Of course he'll like you Keels, what's not to like about you? You're fun, pretty, and you have many other great qualities." Phil said.

"Thanks Phil." Keely said glancing at her watch, and her eyes went wide.. "C'mon we can't be late for the midterm. I'm gonna need every minute I can get." Keely said standing up and gathering her books together. "Hurry up, Phil."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Phil said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me!" Keely exclaimed.

"What ever you say Keels." Phil said.

Social studies went by pretty quickly considering that they were taking a midterm. Their last class was science, and then they were free for the weekend.

"Ahmose was the first pharaoh of the eighteenth dynasty right?" Keely asked Phil nervously.

"Yep." Phil answered.

"Yes!" Keely screamed causing people to stare at her and Phil.

"Glad you're happy Keels." Phil said.

"I think I did good on that midterm, I'm just a little nervous about the math grade." Keely said.

"Don't worry Keels, you did fine. We can always "Giggle" our grades" Phil said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"I know, but last time we did that, the results weren't good. I don't wanna go through that again. Do you wanna come over my house tonight, and eat dinner with us too?" Keely asked. "I'll be less nervous if you're there."

"Of course I'll come, and you have nothing to be nervous about." Phil said. "I'm sure he's a nice guy."

"I know, but I'm nervous anyway. How would you feel if your mom brought a new guy home?" Keely asked.

"Keels, if my mom brought a new guy home, there'd be big problems." Phil joked.

"Phil?" Keely asked sternly. Phil then noticed that she wasn't joking.

"Fine, I'd be nervous too." Phil answered feeling defeated.

"Told you." Keely said. "C'mon let's go to my house." Keely then grabbed Phil's hand and led him to the Teslow residence.

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**How'd ya like? I know it's short, but it's only an introduction. This is the newer version of the chapter, but as you can see, I only changed a few things around. I know there might be other references to it being summer in the other chapters, but don't mind them, they are so minor, I didn't bother to change them Please review! **

**Oh, and I have a contest going on. Whoever can guess the name of the band/artist and song that these lyrics go to, the next chapter will be dedicated to you! Have fun! Oh yeah, and please review. **

"**Do you see me - do you care?" **

**Good luck, and REVIEW! This one should be easy for you guys. **


	2. Getting Ready

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Now, please review this chappie! Luv you guys! Today is officially "Save Phil Day", so send lots of e-mails, letters, and call Disney as much as possible. I put the chappie up today especially for that occasion. **

**This chapter is dedicated to 1PhEeLyGuRl for guessing "Speak For Myself" by Aly & AJ! She was the first one to guess and get it correct! Congrats! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future. I wish I owned Raviv Ullman though. (Insert Pim's evil laugh here!)**

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**Chappie 2: Getting Ready **

"C'mon let's go to my house." Keely then grabbed Phil's hand and led him to the Teslow residence.

"Why do I have to come over again?" Phil asked. It's not like he someone had to tell him twice to hang out with Keely. They were still holding hands.

"For support, and you have to help me pick out an outfit." Keely said.

"More outfit choosing?" Phil groaned. "Isn't that what Via's for."

"Yes, and I want your opinion. You could sound more enthusiastic." Keely added.

"Fine. Yay! I get to help Keely pick out outfits." Phil said in a girly voice.

"Ha ha. Very funny Phil." Keely responded.

"C'mon, you know I'm just playing with you." Phil said.

"I know." Keely said. "Oh my god. We have to get going." Keely said.

"Keels, it's only 3:15, we have three hours before "he" comes over." Phil said.

"I know, I'm gonna have to rush through my shower." Keely practically screamed.

"Calm down Keels, it's not like your boyfriend is coming over, it's your mom's." Phil said.

"I know, but I have to make my mom look good." Keely said.

"Women." Phil whispered.

"I heard that, Phil." Keely said.

"Race you to your house, Teslow." Phil said.

"Bring it on Diffy."

Phil and Keely raced back to Keely's house. Phi beat her of course.

"Ha. I won." Phil said.

"It's not fair, I'm wearing flip-flops." Keely pouted.

"It was your choice to wear flip-flops today, not mine. C'mon, we have to start our homework." Phil said.

They went inside Keely's house. The dining room table was set with fine china, and Ms. Teslow was starting dinner in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home." Keely yelled.

Keely and Phil walked into the kitchen, to see Ms. Teslow standing near the oven.

"Hello Keely , Phil."

"Hi Ms. Teslow." Phil said.

"Mom, can Phil stay for dinner?" Keely asked.

"Sure, I'll set up another plate at the table." Ms. Teslow answered getting another plate out of the kitchen cabinet.

"What are you making mom?" Keely asked.

"I'm making lasagna." Ms. Teslow said.

"Good. I love lasagna." Keely said. "C'mon Phil, let's go." Keely said grabbing Phil's hand.

Keely and Phil went up to Keely's room. Keely went and sat on her bed, and Phil went and sat down beside her.

"Do you believe that teachers actually give homework on Fridays?" Keely asked obviously annoyed.

"I know. In the future, we didn't have homework." Phil said.

"Really? You guys are so lucky." Keely said.

"Tell me about it, this homework thing is torture." Phil laughed.

"Can't you just use the Wizard to do our homework? PLEASE?" Keely pleaded. "I really need to get ready. Beautifying is much more important than math and Social Studies homework."

"Fine, only this once." Phil said. He took the Wizard out of his backpack, and zapped each of the homework sheets. "Homework completed." Phil said.

"Thanks, you're the best Philly-Willy." Keely said, kissing him on the cheek. Phil was too dazed by the kiss to even yell at her for calling him the forbidden nick name.

"I've gotta go take my shower, I'll be right back." Keely said grabbing a shirt and sweatpants from her closet.

When Keely left her bedroom, Phil walked over to the bulletin board. Most of the pictures were of himself and Keely, but there was also a couple of Keely with Tia, and some of Keely and Via. Phil liked looking at the pictures, reliving the memories. He wondered how Keely got the picture of them before the girls ask guys dance. She really looked beautiful in that picture. Keely calling his name brought him out of his reverie.

"Phil." Keely said.

"Yeah?" Phil asked.

"Guess what time it is?" Keely asked obviously enjoying the moment.

"Oh god." Phil said.

"It's outfit time!" Keely exclaimed.

"Yipee." Phil said sarcastically, but on the inside he was happy. Watching Keely model in different outfits was great because, he loved her, and she looked great in pretty much anything. He was too scared to admit it though.

Keely emptied the contents of her closet, and eliminated the shirts, pants, and skirts, that wouldn't be good for this occasion.

"How about this?" Keely asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you Keels, everything looks great." Phil replied.

"Wait, I've got one more outfit." Keely said. She ran back into her closet and changed. **(she has a walk in closet, man she is lucky!) ** "I think this looks good."

"That's the outfit Keel." Phil said while looking at Keely. She was wearing faded tight jeans, and a light blue tank top with a sketched out pink flower in the middle.

"I like this one." Keely said.

"Me too." Phil said trying to get the right words out. He was a little dazed by Keely's appearance, because she looked beautiful.

"Oh my god. I only have an hour to fix my hair." Keely said. "Should it be straight, curly, wavy, up or down, there are so many ways to choose from."

"First of all, calm down." Phil said. "I think straight."

"Me too." Keely said getting her straightner out of her closet. "This shouldn't take too long."

"Why are girls so obsessive about how they look?" Phil asked out of curiosity.

"We have to look pretty, so we can impress the guys." Keely answered.

"Whatever." Phil said.

After straightening her hair, Keely brushed it and she looked fabulous. **(imagine her hair in "Virtu-Date, but a little longer.)**

"Are you sure I look ok?" Keely asked modeling her outfit for Phil.

"You look beautiful Keely." Phil complimented. _Did I just say that aloud?_

"Awww. Thanks Phil, you're the bestest friend in the world." Keely said hugging Phil.

They heard the doorbell ring, and Ms. Teslow answered it. "I guess this is it." Keely said holding Phil's hand.

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**Hello everyone! I'm happy with all of the reviews, so I hope that you continue to read and review! The juicy stuff will start to happen in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. Here's the next song lyrics: **

"**Is this the real life, is it just fantasy, caught in a landslide, no escape from reality…" I'm hoping you can guess that one! Good luck everyone! **

**Special Thanks to:**

**Nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, KineticGirl69, SugarHi Marauders, and Gymnasticshottie. **


	3. Dinner Time

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Oh, and just to clear some things up, let's pretend that Back to the Future never happened. I hope you guys like chappie 3, and remember to review! Luv ya!**

**This chapter is dedicated to MrsJakeGyllenhaal for guessing "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Congrats! Oh, and honorable mention to tRuEaCtReSs985, she guessed it second. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future. If I did, it wouldn't have been canceled. **

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**Chappie 3: The Dinner **

They heard the doorbell ring, and Ms. Teslow answered it. "I guess this is it." Keely said holding Phil's hand.

"Don't worry." Phil said as he pushed Keely out of her bedroom and led her to the top of the stairs.

"After you." Phil said.

"You're such a gentleman." Keely said sarcastically. Keely walked down the stairs with Phil right behind her.

"Keely, Phil." Ms. Teslow yelled. "Come here."

"I'm here mom." Keely yelled walking down the stairs.

"Keely, this is Jake and his son Mark." Ms. Teslow introduced. Meeting her mom's boyfriend's son only made her more nervous.

"Nice to meet you." Keely said shaking both of their hands. Phil could tell that Keely was nervous, and he squeezed her hand for a brief moment. "Thanks." Keely mouthed at Phil.

"Oh, and this is Keely's best friend, Phil." Mandy said. Phil shook both of their hands.

"Do you wanna go and sit down?" Keely's mom asked.

Everyone followed Mandy into the dining room and sat down. The salad was already on the table, and the lasagna was in the oven. The five of them each grabbed a bowl of salad and started talking. Phil was sitting next to Keely, and Mark was sitting across from them. Mandy and Jake were in a conversation about something. Phil and Keely were talking about their summer plans, when Mark interrupted them.

"So Keely, you look very pretty tonight." Mark complimented.

"Oh, thanks." Keely said sounding like she didn't care. She went back to her conversation with Phil.

"So what were you thinking for a trip?" Keely said emphasizing on the word 'trip.'

"I was thinking the Caribbean or Bahamas." Phil said. "You?"

"Disney World." Keely responded excitedly.

"That would be interesting, I've only been to the 22nd century Disney World." Phil whispered in Keely's ear. Keely felt a tingle go down her spine because Phil was so close to her.

"You guys are going on a trip?" Mark asked.

"No, not really." Phil said.

"Just making up some stuff for fun, that's all." Keely said nervously.

"So tell me, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mark asked.

"No." Phil and Keely responded at the same time.

"He's my best friend." Keely said. Mark seemed a little happier after they said that.

"So, where do you go to school?" Phil asked trying to change the subject.

"Memorial High. It's like ten minutes from here." Mark answered.

"We go to H.G. Wells." Keely answered trying to avoid eye contact with Mark.

They heard a beeping from the kitchen. "I guess the lasagna's ready." Ms. Teslow said. She got up from the table with Jake following her.

"It smell's good. Is your mom a good cook?" Mark answered.

"I actually haven't eaten her food in a while. I'm usually at Phil's house." Keely answered. "Phil's mom is a good cook too."

Phil almost spit out his drink at this comment. "What's so funny?" Mark asked.

"Inside joke." Keely answered trying to think quickly. "You wouldn't get it."

"Try me?" Mark dared staring Keely straight in the eye the whole time.

"You wouldn't get it, just let it go." Phil said getting a little annoyed.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Mark asked trying to get as much information on Phil as possible.

"We've been best friends for two years." Keely said returning to her lasagna.

"Where did you live before you moved to Pickford?" Mark asked turning to Phil.

"I lived in Kansas." Phil answered trying to make a convincing face. "The tornadoes were getting a little too much, so we moved here."

"Oh." Mark answered.

Keely looked over at the opposite side of the table. Her mom looked so happy. She hadn't been that happy in a long time. Mark saw what Keely was looking at, and he tried to start up a conversation with her.

"My dad's been so happy since he met your mom." Mark said. "He said it's been one of the best years he had."

Keely and Phil almost spit out their drinks when Mark said that.

"A year?" Keely asked not totally comprehending what Mark said.

"Yeah, they've been going out for a year." Mark said.

"How come I never knew this?" Keely asked getting angry.

"_Maybe you were spending too much time at Phil's house."_ Mark thought to himself. "I don't know." Mark answered Keely.

"So this is where she was on our Friday movie nights." Keely said to Phil. "She said she had to work extra hard with her clients. I can't believe that she would lie to me."

"I didn't mean to upset you Keels, I thought you knew." Mark answered.

"First of all, only Phil can call me 'Keels.' Second, it's alright. I would've found out soon enough anyway."

Phil took Keely's hand and squeezed it, letting her know that everything was gonna be ok. Keely understood what Phil was trying to say, and she squeezed his hand back. She really liked when her and Phil would hug or hold hands. Keely knew that she really liked, maybe even loved Phil, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same way too. Keely hardly said anything throughout the rest of the meal. She was too upset at her mom for not telling her about Jake. Phil knew that something was wrong, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it with Mark there. Mandy brought out the desert, which was a chocolate cake that she made.

Jake stood up after he finished his desert. "We should get going." He directed towards his son.

Mark just nodded and stood up. Keely and Phil did the same thing. Ms. Teslow, Keely, and Phil walked Jake and Mark to the door. Jake kissed Mandy on the lips and said good-bye to Keely and Phil. Before he left, Mark walked up to Keely.

"I look forward to talking to you again. Thanks for the nice evening." Mark kissed Keely on the cheek, and gave Phil a quick disgusted stare before walking out the door.

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**Hello everyone! I hoped you liked chappie 3. Remember, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks. And remember, to do your part to help Save Phil of the Future, go to **

**www dot savedisneyshows dot org You get what I mean when I write that, right? If you want a direct link, go to my profile. It's at the bottom. **

**The song lyrics are: "You're very first kiss, was your first kiss goodbye." **

**Special Thanks to: **

**Nodoubtrox, catchfrazehuniex3, KineticGirl69, SugarHi Marauders, and Gymnasticshottie. **


	4. I Hate Mark

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like chapter 4, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sultan Peppershaker for guessing "You give love a bad name." by Bon Jovi. Congrats!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future, and I don't own the "FRIENDS" theme song. **

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**Chapter 4: I Hate Mark! **

"I look forward to talking to you again. Thanks for the nice evening." Mark kissed Keely on the cheek, and gave Phil a quick disgusted stare before walking out the door.

"Wasn't that fun nugget?" Mandy asked Keely after Jake and Mark left.

"Yeah, it was great." Keely lied. "Phil, come with me." Keely grabbed Phil's wrist and dragged him up to her room. Right as she closed the door, she started yelling.

"I can't believe that they've been going out for a year. I can't believe that my mom didn't tell me about it." Keely yelled. She was on the verge of tears.

"It was wrong that she didn't tell you, but maybe she was trying to protect you." Phil said.

"I know Phil. I can't help but be upset." Keely said as tears streamed down her face.

"Keely, don't cry." Phil begged. Phil then pulled her into a hug. She leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. Phil loved the feeling of having Keely so close to him. He felt that she fit perfectly in his arms. "It'll be ok."

"You sure?" Keely asked.

"Yeah." Phil replied.

"I hate Mark." Keely blurted out. She stepped out of her and Phil's hug, and went to sit on her bed. "Did you see the way he was looking at me? I didn't like it." Keely shuddered.

"I didn't like him either, but I didn't want to say anything." Phil said.

"Something about him isn't right." Keely said.

"I got the same feeling." Phil agreed.

"I didn't like him." Keely said. "Oh, and if my mom asks about tonight, tell her that you and me had a good time, and that Jake and Mark seem really nice."

"Ok." Phil agreed. "It was nice that you didn't go and yell at your mom before."

"I want her to be happy. Like I said before, this is the happiest she's been in years, and I don't want to spoil it for her. If I have to adjust to new people to make her happy, then I will." Keely said.

"You're a great person Keely." Phil said sitting down next to her on the bed.

Keely leaned over and wrapped her arms around Phil. "Thanks." She muttered in his ear.

"For what?" Phil asked.

"For being there for me tonight. I couldn't have done it without you." Keely said.

"Keel, you're my best friend, I'll always be there for you." Replied Phil.

"I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to fall." Keely sang.

"And I'll be there for you, like I've been there before." Phil sang back.

"And I'll be there for you, cause' you're there for me too." They both sang.

"You watch FRIENDS?" Keely asked. She didn't think that Phil knew about the show, because he was from the future.

"Yeah. How can you live in this century and not know who Joey and Chandler are?" Phil said.

"I guess you're right." Keely laughed. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I try." Phil replied flashing his goofy grin at Keely. He then looked down at his watch. "It's getting late, I should go."

"No, stay." Keely begged.

"My parents are probably worried." Phil said. He didn't want to leave either. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Let me walk you downstairs." Keely said. "Are we still on for movie night tomorrow?"

"Of course." Phil answered.

When they got downstairs, they saw Mandy sitting in the living room.

"Thank you for having me." Phil said to Mandy.

"Oh, you're welcome." Mandy replied.

"Bye Keely." Phil said turning to his best friend.

"By Phil." Keely leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Phil smiled at her and waved before he walked out of the house.

"What a sweet boy." Mandy said after Keely closed the door and went to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, he really is." Keely said.

"Mark seemed really nice too." Mandy said to her daughter.

"Yeah he did." Keely said lying to her mom. "I'm gonna go take a shower and go to bed, Phil and I are hanging out tomorrow."

"Ok. Good night nugget."

"Night mom." Keely rolled her eyes at her mom's use of her nickname.

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**At the Diffy's house…**

"I'm home." Phil yelled as he walked into his house.

"Honey, where were you?" Barb asked her son.

"I was at Keely's house having dinner." Phil answered.

"Awww. Phil was with his girlfriend." Pim teased.

"Keely's not my girlfriend." Phil retorted.

"Oh please, we all know you are in love with her. Don't even try to deny it big bro." Pim said.

Phil hated it when Pim was right. He knew that he couldn't deny it anymore. He was in love with his best friend. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't, but he couldn't help it. He just wondered if Keely liked him the same way. _"Well the kiss on the cheek had to mean something…"_ Phil thought. He felt his cheeks redden.

"Honey, don't be embarrassed, we won't tell anyone." Barb said. "Right Pim?"

"Yes mom. Little miss sunshine won't hear a thing from me." Pim agreed. "Why don't you want her to know anyway?" Pim asked hoping for an answer from Phil.

"Why would I tell you that?" Phil retorted at Pim. He then left the kitchen and walked upstairs to his room. When he got to his room, he went and laid down on his bed. Thoughts about Mark and Keely invaded his head. _"That guy better not hurt Keely."_ Phil thought.

**PHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4LIFEPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVAPHEELYPHEELYPHEELY4EVA**

**Hey everyone! I know, this chapter kinda sucked, but it was kinda a filler chapter. The juicy stuff will happen soon, I promise:) Please Review! I'll love you forever! If I get 11 reviews, then I'll update faster! **

**I edited chapter 1, so go and re-read it. It's not that big of a change, but re-read ti anyway. Thanks. **

**Here are the lyrics: "It's nine o'clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in." **

**I hope you guys can guess that one. It's my favorite from a particular artist. REVIEW!**


	5. Foreign Invader

**Hey guys. **

**This chapter is dedicated to nodoubtrox, for guessing "Piano Man" by Billy Joel. Congrats sis!**

**I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, (and you guys probably hate me by now) but school has kept me really busy. Plus gymnastics is a killer!!! Now that gymnastics season is over, I'll be able to update more! I hope that this chappie was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Phil of the Future. If I did, it would have a third season right now. SAVE POTF!!!!!**

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

**Chappie 5: Foreign Invader**

"Why would I tell you that?" Phil retorted at Pim. He then left the kitchen and walked upstairs to his room. When he got to his room, he went and laid down on his bed. Thoughts about Mark and Keely invaded his head. He really didn't like that guy. _"That guy better not hurt Keely."_ Phil thought.

Phil went to bed that night, and his mind was invaded with thoughts about Keely and Mark.

XOXOXOPHEELYXOXOX

Phil woke up at about nine o'clock on Saturday morning. He had a tough time sleeping that night because he was worried about Keely. He knew that she was upset, and seeing her upset, upset him. Maybe Pim was right, was he in love? The words "Pim" and "Right" combined in a sentence together? He wouldn't have realized that those two words could fit together until now.

Phil took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen. He saw his mom with her head in one of the cabinets. She was obviously looking for a spray food can.

"Morning honey." Barb said as Phil walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." Phil answered.

"Do you want some spray pancakes?" Barb asked.

"Sure, why not?" Phil said sitting down at the table.

Barb placed a plate in front of him, and sprayed some pancakes onto his plate. "Honey, you look like something's bothering you?"

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine." Phil answered bluntly.

"You know you can always come and talk to me right?" Barb asked. She was worried about Phil.

"Yes, I know mom." Phil said taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Are you and Keely still having movie night tonight?" Barb asked.

"Yeah, this week it's at her house." Phil answered finishing his pancakes.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Barb replied. "Remember, you have to be home by 9 so you can watch Pim while your father and I go out.

Phil put his empty dish in the sink and left the kitchen. He went up to his bedroom and contemplated whether to call Keely or not, since it was only ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. Phil decided to call Keely anyway.

XOXOXOPHEELYXOXOX

Keely was sitting at her computer, when she heard her cell phone ring. She saw on the caller ID that Phil was calling. That alone was enough to bring a smile to her face.

"Hey." Keely answered.

"Hey." Phil replied back. "So, are we still on for movie night?"

"You bet." Keely said. "I was thinking that we could watch a couple of FRIENDS episodes, since we both like them."

"That sounds good." Phil agreed. "I'll see you around six."

"Perfect. I'll see you later." Keely agreed

"Bye." Phil said into his cell phone. He smiled to himself knowing that he'd be spending the day with his best friend.

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

At five to one, Phil walked down to the kitchen. He faced his WZRD at a bowl of fruit on the table, and with the press of a button, the red apple became a Friends Season 5 DVD set.

"Thank god for future technology." Phil thought aloud. He took the DVD out of the fruit bowl, and ran down the block to Keely's house.

Phil walked up the front steps, and knocked on the door. Within five seconds, Keely was at the door.

"Hey Phil."

"Hey Keel." Phil said as he walked into her house. Keely grabbed the DVD out of his hands.

"Oh my god, this is my favorite season Phil." Keely said with excitement in her voice.

"It's my favorite too, that's why I 'brought' it." Phil said putting air quote around "brought"

"I baked chocolate chip cookies for us to eat." Keely said with her trademark smile on her face.

"I was wondering what smelt so good." Phil said. Both him and Keely walked into the living room, and he sat on the couch while Keely put in the DVD. Keely sat down right next to Phil on the couch, and they started watching FRIENDS.

About a half hour later, the door bell rang. Keely got up out of her chair, and went to the front door. She opened it, and Mark was standing there.

"Hey Keely." Mark said.

"Hi." Keely said. She was a little surprised to see Mark there.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Mark asked.

"No, come on in." Keely said faking a smile and happy attitude.

"Hi." Mark said as he saw Phil sitting on the couch.

"Hey." Phil said back again, faking the enthusiasm.

"What are you guys doing?" Mark asked.

"We're just watching Friends." Keely said.

"Do you mind if I join you guys?" Mark asked.

"No." Keely said in a disappointing tone. She was looking forward to spending time with Phil, and she didn't want Mark taking up her time.

They watched TV for about two more hours.

"I've gotta go." Phil said, his voice filled with disappointment.

"Why?" Keely asked.

"I've gotta watch Pim while my parents are out. They don't trust her home alone."

"That sucks." Keely said. Bother her and Phil got up, and Keely walked Phil to the door.

"I had fun tonight." Phil said.

"Me too." Keely said.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Phil said.

"Yes." Keely said. She walked closer to Phil, and gave him a hug.

"Bye." Keely said as she watched Phil walk down the sidewalk, and towards his house.

"You're not hanging out with him tomorrow." A voice behind her said.

"What?" Keely asked. She was confused.

"I don't want you hanging out with Phil." Mark said.

"Why?" Keely asked. She was backed up against the closed door, and Mark was walking closer to her.

"Because if you do, something bad will happen, I mean it." Mark said. He went to go sit down on the couch. Keely just stood by the door in shock. She didn't move a muscle.

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

"**Every time that I look in the mirror, all these lines in my face getting clearer" Those are you're lyrics for now! **

**Remember to REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Dinner Surprises

**Hey everyone!!!! This chapter is dedicated to lucy76 () for guessing "Dream On" by Aerosmith!!!!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and I'll try to update again as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future. (I wish I owned Raviv though…)**

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

**Chapter 6: Dinner Surprises**

"I don't want you hanging out with Phil." Mark said.

"Why?" Keely asked. She was backed up against the closed door, and Mark was walking closer to her.

"Because if you do, something bad will happen, I mean it." Mark said. He went to go sit down on the couch. Keely just stood by the door in shock. She didn't move a muscle.

When the shock wore off after a couple of seconds, Keely went over to the stairs, and walked up to her bedroom. She felt Mark's eyes on her the whole time as she went upstairs. When she got up to her room, she locked the door behind her. She didn't want Mark coming into her room.

It was only Saturday night, and the thought of spending tomorrow all locked up with Mark killed her. No Phil, just Mark.

That's when it hit her. Mark had threatened her. The thought of not being able to see or talk to Phil would eat her alive, it would drive her crazy.

Keely just went over to her bed and laid down. When she closed her eyes, hot tears fell down her face. She wiped them away with her hand and she tried to calm herself down. Keely looked at the clock, and it was only 9:15. Even though it was really early, Keely shut her eyes, and fell asleep. A familiar face filled her dreams…

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

The Saturday night had been uneventful for Phil… so far. Pim hadn't blown anything up yet, so that was a pretty good sign. Phil fell asleep around 11 o'clock. He couldn't help but think of Keely. He loved her, and he couldn't deny it. Yes they were sixteen, (almost seventeen) but he knew he was in love. No one could tell him the opposite.

Phil tried to get the image of Mark and Keely out of his head, and he had woken up several times during the night because of weird dreams he was having. In one dream Keely was crying, and in one dream they were holding hands and lights were flashing in the background. The dreams weirded Phil out, but he tried to forget about them, they were just dreams, they weren't important…

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

Keely woke up around 7 o'clock on Sunday morning. She got up, unlocked her door, and went downstairs to the kitchen. Her mom was making toast.

"Morning mom." Keely said.

"Good morning poptart." Mandy answered back. "I heard Mark stopped by last night."

"Yep." Keely said with little enthusiasm.

"Jake told me that Mark told him that you didn't sit with him after Phil left." Mandy added.

"I was tired mom." Keely lied.

"I was nine o'clock on a Saturday night." Mandy argued.

"School is tough mom, on the weekends, I like to sleep." Keely argued back.

"Well, so we could all spend some quality time together, Jake and I decided that the four of us should go out to eat tonight." Mandy suggested. "Also, Jake and I have a surprise for you and Mark."

"Great." Keely said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "What time?"

"We figured around five since it's a Sunday night." Mandy said.

"Ok." Keely said leaving the kitchen.

"Do you want some toast?" Mandy asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Keely said back to her mom. Keely ran back upstairs to her room. She didn't want to have to see Mark at dinner. He scared her so much. She just wished that her mom would leave Jake, and move on.

"But that's so selfish." Keely thought aloud. "She's finally happy, and you want to ruin it?"

Keely went over to her computer, and signed on to AIM. No one was on, except for Mark.

"Great." Keely said as she saw Mark's screen name pop up in her buddy list. The second she signed on, Mark IM'ed her.

**FootballPlayr**- hey

**FutureGirl**- hi.

**FootballPlayr**- you excited about tonight?

**FutureGirl**- yep.

**FootballPlayr**- good. Have you spoken to Phil?

**FutureGirl**- no.

**FootballPlayr**- good, because remember what I said.

**FutureGirl**- I know.

**FootballPlayr**- ok, see you tonight.

**FutureGirl**- bye.

**FootballPlayr**- bye.

Keely signed off AIM, and broke down into tears. She couldn't live without seeing Phil. She just realized that Mark was really serious about the whole thing. Keely then realized that he was really dangerous, and that she was going to have to watch out for him.

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

At around 3:30, Keely took a shower, got dressed, did her makeup, and did her hair. By the time she was done, it was a quarter to five. Mark and Jake were going to be there in five more minutes.

She was wearing a black and pink stripped shirt, and jeans. She was wearing her matching black and pink converse as well. Her hair was straightened, and in a headband.

When she walked down the stairs, all she could think about was Phil. Phil had called her five times that day, and she wasn't allowed to pick up her phone. _"He must be worried sick."_ Keely thought.

The doorbell rang, which signaled the arrival of Jake and Mark. Mandy opened the door, and kissed her boyfriend. Keely cringed at the sight of this, but immediately forgot about it when she saw Mark staring at her. Keely walked over to him and said hi. She was trying to be as polite as possible, so maybe he would forget about the whole Phil thing.

Jake drove the four of them to the restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant in the "Pickford Swank District," and Keely could tell by the looks of it that it was expensive.

When the hostess showed the four of them to their seats, waiters immediately put glasses of water and a basked of warm bread on the table.

"So mom, what's the big news?" Keely asked.

"We were going to tell you guys when our meals came, but we'll just tell you now." Jake said.

"Jake and Mark are moving in." Mandy said with a huge smile on her face.

"WHAT?" Keely asked.

**xoxoPHEELYxoxo**

**I know this wasn't my best work, but I hope it was presentable. I left you guys with a cliffhanger so, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I want to break at least fifty before I post the next chapter. I have the whole story pretty much outlined, so it shouldn't take me that long to write. Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**The lyrics are: **

"**He said you're amazing, she said then why you waiting?" **


End file.
